A character is displayed in a mobile platform via a font in the platform and the mobile platform may display a character in the font. At present, there are more than 30,000 characters in a relatively complete font. However, commonly-used characters only account for ⅕ of the font. In a process of developing a mobile application or game, generally, only the commonly-used characters are integrated into a character package to reduce the size of the character package. After the mobile application or game is published, if it is required to add a new character to a character package, an original character package needs to be replaced.
An existing character updating method is to replace an old complete character package with a newly-downloaded complete character package. However, a common character package has about 8,000 Chinese characters, and after compression, the character package is around 2M. If a 2M or even larger character package is downloaded entirely just because of adding several characters, this not only wastes downloading time but also wastes downloading traffic resources. Moreover, currently, players like to use various leetspeak (leetspeak: many users like to use characters of all shapes or user-defined characters as their names. Because these characters are not commonly-used characters, the characters are generally referred to as leetspeak. The leetspeak changes a lot in shape and is generally unpredictable). Therefore, once a player uses a new character, a character package of an entire program needs to be updated, which costs a lot.